Amber
by Aiko-san28
Summary: A rumor draws the attention of the powerful demon lord of the west. A small boy captures his attention almost instantly, bringing up many questions of his paternity. This knowledge not only effecting the boy, but the past floods the young miko's turbulent life with out warning and without any sign of easing up. It continues to weigh on her mind even though she isn't willing to take
1. Chapter 1

**Amber**

_Chapter One_

_Disclaimer:__ I own nothing!_

_A/N: __I feel crazy...why am I starting another story!?_

_Summary:__ A rumor draws the attention of the powerful demon lord of the west. A small boy captures his attention almost instantly, bringing up many questions of his paternity. This knowledge not only effecting the boy, but the past floods the young miko's turbulent life with out warning and without any sign of easing up. It continues to weigh on her mind even though she isn't willing to take that emotionally, painful road once again. They have no choice..._

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

~`0o0`~

"Give it back!" A small voice hollered just before being hoisted high into the air.

A group of young children began to laugh, tossing the tiny hanyou high into the air. Each one took a step back, watching as his small form came crumbling into a massive heap upon the ground. Dirt wafted up into the air, creating a circle of dust around the black haired child. The boy's black ears twitched upon the top of his head as he lifted his face from the dirt. Dark brown smudges were apparent upon his pale complexion. He sniffled, swiping his tiny, clawed hand under his nose. His eyes widened noticed the brilliant red blood now coating the back of his shaking hand. The boy bared his teeth and snarled, forcing himself up off and ground and pointed a clawed hand at one of his attackers.

"Don't make me ask you again. Give me it back…now!" He sucked in a shaky breath and tightened his fist at his side. His long black hair drifted across his face as the wind rolled in, bringing with it a massive wall of thunder clouds.

"You don't really want this, do you hanyou?" The large boy grinned, showing off a pair of bucked teeth. In his hand he held an amber colored jewel, in which adorned a small bracelet. It was meant for a woman that much was for certain.

Toshi pursed his little lips, narrowing those emotional eyes of his and thrust his hand out with emphasis once again, not saying a word. The bully knew exactly what he was after. Why not just give him want he wanted? Oh that was right; it was because he was what he was, Hanyou.

"You don't deserve something like this, hanyou. Tell me where you stole it, and maybe, just maybe I won't destroy it. Instead, I'll give it to my own mother. Just the thought of it still existing will bring you some sort of…happiness." He chuckled dangling it in the air before pressing it tightly between his chubby hands.

"It doesn't belong to someone like your mother. My mother gave it to me, and therefore she should be the one wearing it, if anyone at all." The boy shouted, baring his sharp canines.

"Pff, your mother is a whore." One of the tall lanky ones rebutted, clenching his thin arms over his chest as he looked down his nose at the small hanyou, "Has to be, in order to have a dirty hanyou like you,"

Toshi let out a war like cry, clenching his hands at his sides and took off running toward the one who spoke ill of his mother. The boy's head dropped down, his eyes focused and his claws extended as he thrust his body into the air and sunk his sharp, talon like claws into the flesh of the back talker's chest. The taller kid yelled out in surprise, screaming to the sky as the boy above him snarled and clawed, ripping anything he got his tiny claws on. He didn't stop, no. The more blood he smelt, the more ravenous he became. His eyes widened as he leaned in and bit hard upon the nose of the kid screaming for help.

"My," He breathed, spitting in his face, "mother," Toshi lifted a fist and slammed it in the middle of the crying boys face, "is not a whore!" He began to yell out with each hard punch to the boy's face. Everyone was screaming or shouting behind them. No one helped the friend who spoke out against the Hanyou, they only watched in awe. The chubby one dropped the bracelet into the dirt, shaking in fear he would be next.

"Toshi," Someone shouted loud enough, yet it didn't seem to grace the little warrior's ears, "Toshi!"

Rushing forward, Kaede shoved past the little hellions, gripping their shoulders and shooed them off. She leaned in and gripped the back of the boy's loose top and gave a swift, hard yank. Within moments she released the hanyou from the screeching boy below him. He was still struggling, snarling as the old woman dragged him away from the fight. The young boy's friends picked up their screaming companion, holding him close to them in a huddled group as they watched the Miko reprimanded the hanyou. She gripped the snarling boy by the chin and looked deep into his golden eyes.

"Toshi," She murmured, placing both hands on either side of his face as he ceased his struggle. His eyes were once again clear. The boy's mouth was covered with blood. She pursed her lips and frowned deeply, shifting her unamused glare toward the children watching what would happen to the young hanyou.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You all go home, I will visit that one later." She pointed a rough index finger at the shaken up bully.

Once the children ran for cover she straightened her stance, glaring down at the boy who was now seated upon the ground. His face was buried against his knees as he stroked a hand over his raven locks. His small shoulders began to tremble, alerting her that he was, indeed, crying. She leaned in and gripped the amber colored stone, brushing off the dirt. Kaede recognized the bracelet right away. Leaning in, the old miko offered the child his mother's bracelet, which he took and cradled against his face.

"Tears will not help you, boy. Your mother isn't going to be happy." Kaede crossed her arms over her plush bosom.

Toshi sniffled and nodded. His hands moved to his face, swiping in rough motions across his mouth, trying desperately to remove the blood. He groaned, trying to keep back his tears of anger. Those teary golden eyes lifted, looking upon the disappointed woman.

"What did I tell you about fighting with those boys? They aren't worth it, Toshi." The Miko shook her head and turned, waving a hand, "Come on, we need to get you home before the whole town is in an uproar."

"You don…"

"Toshi, explain it when we get home. Your mother is worried already." She replied over her shoulder, "Besides, I have to collect my medical supplies. I am sure we are going to have angry parents on our hands," She sighed, not necessarily angry with the hanyou, but with the situation. She knew full well what trouble could come of this if they figured out who marked their boy.

"What is the meaning of this?" A massive man rushed up to the duo, hands flailing in the air as two sniffling boys followed behind.

The Miko glanced up with her tired eye, narrowing them carefully as she assessed the situation. She let out a soft sigh as she rubbed her only good eye and then reached down an extended hand to pull the youngster to his feet. Toshi stood, brushing off his knees, yet keeping his swollen eyes away from the angry and questioning ones who instantly looked to him for answers. Kaede stood tall, or as tall as she cold in her old age, and held her head high.

"A scuffle amongst youngsters, from what I could gather," She stated matter-of-factly.

The adult named Yoshiro narrowed his hardened, black gaze on the runt of a hanyou standing behind the old woman, almost snarling at him, "Have you seen the face of that boy?" He shouted, waving a hand erratically through the air. Thunder began to rumble in the background. The storm clouds were rolling in fast. The wind whistled across the tree line as a warning. Kaede lifted her chin, inhaling the cool air, almost being able to smell the water threating to pour down upon them at any moment. A crack of brilliant lightening flashed across the dimming sky.

"I broke it up, Yoshiro, so yes, I did see his face. I am sure this boy fought for a good cause." She defended the son of her friend, who stood behind her, listening to the two adults argue about him. By this point his tears were dried and he stood, fully prepared to defend the Miko.

"Ha, yeah, a good cause. He is a hanyou, a filthy hanyou. There is no way that boy started anything. Fumio is angrier than a demon fresh out of hell, and I am sure you will see him real soon. Be prepared. He will kick you all out for sure." He snarled, turning to yell at the shuddering boys hiding behind him, waving his hands at them, forcing them to retreat back to their houses, "Mark my words, Kaede, that boy and his sinful mother won't see another day in this village."

Kaede swiped a hand through the air, blowing them off. She turned slowly and placed a hand upon the small shoulder of the hanyou who glared after the man, in which threatened him and his mother.

"Come on, your mother needs to know what is going on." She spoke softly now, knowing that only yelling at him would cause him more distress. The boy already heard enough about his blood the last him a good couple weeks with a terrible regret. Not to mention, his mother wasn't going to be very happy.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Kagome grunted standing to full height after squatting in the same position she had been in for the past fifteen minutes. She had been chopping and stirring the contents within the iron pot vigorously. She carefully placed the wooden spoon to the side and wiped her hands upon the apron covering her worn kimono. She slipped a hand through the thick, black locks of hair cascading over her shoulder, brushing it back down the length of her back. The young Miko moved to the door of her small home upon the hill, not far from the tiny town they settled in just a year back. Pushing open the door, the Miko stepped outside, surveying the skies. The blacks and blues swirled, rumbling thunder across the hilly terrain, vibrating the walls of her tiny home. It was times like these that she enjoyed living upon the hill and not at the bottom, keeping them from the damaging effects of the waters run off. They were also far enough away from the edge that collapsing mud wouldn't do anything to the small home.

"I hate storms," She muttered to herself, swiping a hand across her sweating brow. In the distance something caught her eye. She smiled seeing two figures approaching them. The small dark head of her son could be seen popping up and down through the long grassy plain. Kaede pushed through the long strands, trying to find their own 'man-made' trails leading to the house. Kagome stood up on her tip toes and waved calling down to them.

"You are just on time, supper is almost ready." She chuckled, placing a hand to her cheek and smiling broadly as her little son came running up the hill.

"Keh, look at that scrawny little shit," A voice said from the trees.

Kagome slowly turned her eye, looking toward the location in which the sound came from. A frown formed upon her lips and in the tree line, located not far from her house, a figure hanging bat like from the tree nearly caused her heart to stop. She opened her mouth and screamed, nearly falling back.

The dark figure dropped and shouted waving his hands like a mad man. His golden eyes widened. Kagome stumbled back, holding out her hands, as if it could stop him.

"Stop the damn screaming," His clawed hands went for his drooping ears.

"Inuyasha…" She growled, tightening her fists at her side.

"Inuyasha!" Toshi squealed, rushing past his terrified mother to slam into the side of the white haired hanyou, growling playfully in the process. The boy caught him off guard, tumbling to the ground in a heap. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin softly, knocking him upon the head and standing, brushing himself off before preparing for a counterattack, which happened almost instantly. He placed a hand upon the head of the growling boy, raising a brow. He leaned forward and snatched the youngster by the ankle and hoisted him high into the air, getting a good look at his roughed up face.

"Eh, bothersome brat, looks like you got a shiner." He flicked his check, which Toshi rewarded him with a swipe from his own claws.

"It is nothing," A hue of pink formed across the young boy's cheeks.

The white haired hanyou dropped him into a heap, grinning as he instantly jumped to his feet, ready to fight once again. A large rock cut through the air, knocking Inuyasha between the eyes. The older hanyou gripped his nose and began to curse loudly, glaring directly at a small, but very angry woman who had her hands clenched at her sides. If looks could kill, Kagome already murdered him a million times over.

"What the hell?" He shouted at her, throwing up his hands.

"Never sneak up on me like that. Take that as a warning." She shouted, placing her hands upon her hips, stalking toward them. Kaede was chuckling softly as she approached the small gathering, trying desperately to catch her own breath. Old age didn't suit her.

Inuyasha whispered some obscene word under his breath, swiping his hand across his mouth. He snapped his lips closed the moment Kaede walked past.

"Don't let her hear you whisper that. You will be dead meat." She chuckled light heartedly and moved across the grass, heading toward the fired up Miko, "Kagome…" She murmured, pulling her from her angered state.

The look in the older Miko's eyes instantly brought her back to earth, uprooting concern. She opened her lips and crossed her arms over her chest to shoot a concerned look toward her son, who had the reminisce of blood upon his fingers and clothing. His down cast eyes told her it wasn't good.

"What happened?" She said in a defeated tone, rushing forward and grabbing Toshi by the shoulders. She knelt to his level and met his eyes, "Why are you covered in blood? Is that a mark…?" Her breathing hitched.

Toshi's lips pursed, hoping he wouldn't have to tell her the whole story. Kagome shook him softly, lowering her line of vision so she could look him directly in the eye.

"I …I was in a fight." He said softly, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, was it…was it the same boys?" She asked. He didn't respond right away, which Kagome responded by gripping his tiny arms tighter, "Toshi, answer me now."

He nodded, swallowing hard. Toshi was embarrassed. He had hurt the one person who meant the most to him. He hated seeing the disappointed look in her eyes. Why did he have to be different?

Kagome shifted her hurt eyes toward Kaede, looking for answers in the old woman's eyes.

"The boy is fine, roughed up, but fine." The old woman said, "The old man of the boy he roughed up might try to…"

Kagome dropped her hands and covered her mouth, standing and walking toward the house. She was unable to respond at this moment. This had happened a year ago, forcing them from their home. Were they going to lose another home? She couldn't blame it on her son, never. Toshi was small, a boy of just 8 years of age. Children were mean, especially ones who viewed children like Toshi, who was hanyou, as different. Tears threatened to break free, but she stood tall and willed them away, for the sake of her son. She didn't want him to see her upset, nor did she want him to feel responsible.

"Damned fools, let me deal with them. You won't be kicked out, I promise, Kagome," Inuyasha placed his hand upon the hilt of his sword, "I could always persuade them with a little violence?"

Kagome shot him the death stare from over her shoulder, "I don't want to hear any more of your pitiful ideas. Supper is ready. I will hear no more of this…this…" she sliced her hand across the air, glancing to the stormy sky, pointing to the door, "Inside, now…"

Inuyasha glance toward the small, runt of a hanyou, and narrowed his eyes. Instantly, he felt a tight pain in his chest, knowing exactly what we was feeling at this moment. Kaede moved past them, knowing Inuyasha had some words for the young boy.

"Eh, kid," He said, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly, motioning him closer. Toshi's golden eyes widened and within moments he was standing before the man he looked up to most of his life, hoping he had words of encouragement, "Don't ever feel bad about fighting off ignorant jackasses like them. It will never get easier, but with the way you're going your skin will only get tougher. Don't let them get you down." He spoke calmly, shifting his eyes toward the open door of Kagome's house, hoping she wouldn't come back out.

"I don't feel bad." He admitted, wrinkling his tiny nose, and tucking a strand of glossy black hair behind his ear. The tiny black ears upon the hanyou's head twitched as he also listened in the direction of their home.

"Good, I would hate for…"

"They said terrible things about my mom, and I…I just wanted them to suffer." The youngster gritted his teeth as he felt angry tears filling his golden eyes.

Inuyasha narrowed his identical orbs, taking in the quivering form of the boy before leaning in and looking him directly in the eye, "You know what I am," He spoke softly, waiting for a nod, which he was rewarded instantly.

"Yes, you are like me," Toshi sniffled, forcing the tears away.

"Over the years I have dealt with my fair share of painful memories when it came to my own mother's pain, but I need you to focus on the positive people who surround you." Inuyasha gripped his nose, swiping a finger under it, "I am not into this fruity stuff, kid, but I want you to know I am always here …we are all here so…you aren't alone. Screw those pathetic asses." He spoke bluntly, causing the little runt to giggle in pleasure, nodding in agreement, "Get inside before your mother kills me," He gave him a playful shove, watching him rush toward the house.

_Damn you__…_

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Kagome scrubbed the black locks of hair on the top of her sons head, lathering the soap as he sat in the shallow water of the wooden tub. His little legs were bent. A slight wince formed upon his lips as he leaned forward upon his tiny clawed hands, hoping her rough treatment of his ears would end sooner rather than later.

"Easy on the ears, mom," He murmured as a massive amount of water poured over the top of his head, causing him to sputter. He peaked through a cracked lid and glared directly at his mother. Kagome frowned, collecting another bucket full of water and dousing him with it.

His bath was over quickly and once he rinsed, Toshi was out of the tub with a cloth wrapped around his tiny waist. Kagome sat back and observed him, shaking her head. Her eyes shifted to his little forearms observing his markings. Upon his hips and arms were soft fuchsia markings, markings in which Kagome always loved on him. Shaking his head like a puppy, he peeked through the wet black locks stuck to his face. Prancing to the bed, he threw on a loose fitting night shirt. Kagome stood still, watching him as he cared for himself. She honestly wished he was that small baby once again, relying on her for everything. But even that didn't last long. He was a hanyou. He matured quicker than most children his age. He had always been dead set on doing things his own way, he barely allowed her to do much for him now a days. Today had been different. He felt guilty. So allowing her to wash behind his little black ears was nothing. A soft smile came to her lips, forcing herself up right.

"I told you it would feel nice to get in and out of the bath. You have always fought your baths. Stubborn boy," She scolded playfully, finding it hard to still be mad at him because of today's events.

"I like to do other things, mom. Hopping in the bath seems… pointless." His vibrant eyes shifted to meet hers as he slipped his arms behind his head.

Kagome placed her hands to her cheeks, "How so?"

"I'll just get dirty again." He laughed, noticing the look in her eye.

"Yes, but you jump in my sheets, and eat at my table with those dirty hands of yours…"

"Claws," He corrected.

"Your dirty claws, excuse me," She waved her hands, looking down at him with a proud grin on her lips, "Come here."

Toshi sat up; wrapping his arms around his mother's mid-section, placing his face against her breasts to inhale her scent. There was nothing that could compare to his mother's scent. No matter how much he enjoyed being out there…alone, he would always wish to have his mother's familiar scent nearby.

"I love you; more than anything you know that, right?" She murmured against the soft hair upon his head, stroking it softly and closing her eyes, pulling him closer hoping and praying that he would never grow up. He would stay be her side for the rest of her human life.

"Yes," He said against the fabric of her kimono, gripping her tightly with his small hands.

"Good night, sweet boy. Everything will be better in the morning." Kagome kissed the top of his head and tucked him in.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Stretching her back, Kagome wrapped a towel around her own hair, stepping outside noticing her longtime friend sitting by the fire. The thunderstorm had barely missed them, deciding to pour once over the mountains. The soft thunder could be heard off in the distance. The only thing they accounted for was a slightly damp ground from the droplets in which leaked from the rolling clouds. Dropping her eyes to the fire, they finally found Inuyasha once again. His arms folded across his chest, his eyes narrowed as he watched the flames lick across the glowing wood. Cross legged and all, he stood as still as a statue until she approached.

He glanced up and patted the ground beside him. She raised a brow and dropped to down next to him, running her fingers through her hair.

"I hope you aren't mad at him?" The white haired hanyou asked, sucking in a breath and released it almost instantly.

"No, of course not. We have been dealing with this sort of thing for years, Inu." Kagome tilted her head to the side and glanced up to look him in the eye, offering him a sad smile.

"I should string each and everyone one of those fuckers up by their toes like tree ornaments." He huffed, tightening his hold on his forearms.

"That would cause more problems. I am hoping I can talk them into allowing us to stay. Maybe…I can tell them that as long as I am with him in town he can be allowed to participate in activities." Her blue eyes widened, trying to find ways around this bump in the road.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Kagome, are you serious? The boy shouldn't be held responsible for this at all. He isn't an animal that needs a damned leash," His eyes widened with rekindling anger, "He needs to be treated equally, they all should be punished equally. He is a good kid,"

"Don't you think I know this? I cannot afford to move again. I am afraid that if I suggest what you said, it would only upset them further." She dropped her face into her palms, biting her lower lip to keep back the tears of exhaustion and frustration in which were threatening to slip free.

"I'll help you," He leaned in, "I told you before, I want to help you two."

Kagome lifted her eyes, shaking her head, "No, I will not do that to you. I can do it on my own." Her lower lip quivered.

"Who are you kidding? Always so damn stubborn," He murmured, making a rude noise.

"I'm stubborn?" Kagome gasped and chuckled, placing a hand to her chest.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath before picking up a twig and tossing it into the flames, "Look, I get it, don't start pointing that finger at me. I know you want to do this on your own, but how long before you run out of options? You have no money, remember?"

"And you do?" Kagome snapped. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him.

"Hey, I have been working with Miroku. We have been doing as we always do. With Sango and Miroku starting a family, he needed to start it back up again. I have joined him as the muscles of this operation." He grinned; honestly proud of his dependable strength, which he had every right to be. It was honestly refreshing seeing him so proud. Kagome raised a brow and began to chuckle.

"What?" He growled, narrowing his golden eyes, "Stop laughing, this is serious."

"Sorry, no, I am not laughing at you. I…I just like to see you like this. It doesn't happen very often." She smiled, shoving his shoulder lightly before slowly gliding her blue gaze back to the fire.

"Keh," He shook his head, glancing back toward the house. He tilted his head back and inhaled deeply.

"I don't need your help; you have done enough as it is." Kagome tucked her drying hair behind her ear.

"Really? Because the last time I checked, you have been shooting me down ever since the little shit was born."

Her mouth dropped open, tightened her fist and punched him in the shoulder, "Excuse me that little shit is my son and I am strong enough to do it on my own. I didn't want to prove it to anyone else, but myself." She nearly shouted, crossing her arms and placing them carefully upon her tucked in legs.

"I get it," Inuyasha said softly, hesitantly placing a clawed hand upon her back, stroking over the material. His golden eyes soften some as he smelt the tears, "Damn," He muttered. He hated seeing her cry.

She lifted a hand and waved it, warning him to keep his distance. She sniffled and shook her head, trying desperately to keep back her soft cries. Inuyasha ignored her warning, gripping her wrist and pulled her close, holding her tightly to his own body. His hand dug into her sweet smelling hair, allowing her to cry out all her frustrations, which she did the moment her face collided with his chest.

She was angry with the position she was in. She was angry at the people. She was angry with those young boys. She was angry with _him_. She wished she could take away the pain. Through all of his sweet smiles, she knew it was there, hidden. He was a happy child, but Toshi knew he was different and there wasn't anything she could do or say to change that.

"I hate seeing him hurt. Those boys…hurting him…what did he ever do?" Kagome looked up with her swollen eyes, pursing her lips, but it didn't help. Another round of tears flooded over.

"He is lucky in some regard." Inuyasha spoke calmly, gripping her chin and forcing her teary line of vision to meet his.

She gave him a questioning look, and shook her head, trying to figure out his reasoning.

"He has you as a mother," His voice was gruff, yet soft at the same time and within a moment he dropped his head, trying to place his lips upon hers. Kagome shifted, pressing her hands tightly to his chest and forcing herself away from him. She stood quickly and ran a hand through her hair, trying not to meet his eyes. Inuyasha placed his hands upon his knees and grumbled, feeling silly for even trying to kiss her. What was he thinking?

"Toshi and I will be just fine on our own," She pursed her lips, placing her hands upon her side as she paced the dry ground, "I'm going to go inside," Kagome turned and headed to the small house, pushing through the door. The door opened and hit a hard object. A grunt surprised her. Kagome's eyes widened and without a thought she swiped her hands across her eyes, hiding the evidence she had been crying.

The small figure, in which had been flung to the ground, stood abruptly, "S-sorry mom," He murmured in the dark.

"Toshi?" Kagome asked, leaning in to get a better look, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I couldn't sleep." He blinked, shifting his eyes around the slim form of his mother, staring directly at the white haired hanyou who was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Where you…?" Kagome pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, "You know what, get into bed." She shook her head, disregarding the question she was about to ask and pointing to the slightly ajar door.

Toshi rushed off, nodding and refusing to question her. Kagome watched his small form enter his room and closing the door. She in turn turned and shut the door to their house and releasing a small breath. She didn't want to know what the next morning would be like. All she wanted to do was hit her pillow and defuse.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

The morning mildew still glistened across the grass as the small figure of the hanyou drifted through, rushing up the trunk of a tree. Birds squawked and screeched as he ran across a branch, forcing them from their morning perch. The boy had been sent out of the house bright and early. His mother was afraid that the previous day's events would bring possibly trouble any minute. Toshi wasn't upset; he knew his mother didn't want him to hear what happened until after the fact. So, he decided to make his own fun, even if it did involve the 'off-limits' portion of the forest.

Toshi propelled his small body from one tree limb to another, gripping the bark with his razor sharp claws. His nose lifted in the air, sniffing out the small game he had been chasing for some thirty minutes now. Why was it so hard? Inuyasha had taught him numerous times. He taught him how to sneak up on them, and even the best part to latch on to for an instant kill. His golden eyes narrowed, spotting a small fuzzy appendage twitching within a shrub. His calm and calculating eyes narrowed as he lowered his body upon the strong branch. He used his hands and feet to lower himself to the ground.

Toshi's black ears twitched, listening to the soft rustlings in the brush. Once on the ground, the boy lowered himself to all fours, inching forward. His eyes narrowed some as he flexed those, dagger like, claws. The boy gritted his teeth and pounced, sinking his claws into the flesh of whatever he got ahold of. The small teeth in his mouth latched onto the fuzzy tail, gnawing a moment before realizing the scaly flesh his hands were resting upon was definitely not the hare he was tracking from before. He opened his eyes and met the massive snout of an alligator demon, which was opening his eyes and zeroing in on his next meal.

Toshi's mouth opened, realizing that he wasn't the only one with its eyes on the delectable hare. His lips parted, trying to make a sound, but he realized he was too scared to say much of anything. This creature was 5x his size, easy. There wasn't time. He sliced his hand across the air, cutting deep into the flesh of the monster's snout. The boy let out a shriek as the massive jaws opened and thrust forward, trying to devour him in one bite.

"Hanyou…" The alligator demon grumbled low in his belly, almost grinning with that mouth of razor sharp teeth. Toshi dropped back, crab walking toward a tree. His small back collided against the stubble of the bark, wincing before turning and latching his body upon the thick exterior of the tree. Air exploded from the boy's lungs as he rocketed himself from one tree to another. The large creature howled and snarled as his massive claws took down each limb as well as the tree he hopped to, determined to make him a snack. An ear piercing cry emoted from the boy's voice box as the tip of the demon's claw caught the material of his top. Blood began to pour from the minor slash, causing him to stumble and fall into a heap within the bushes. Toshi opened his frightened eyes, breathing heavier than usual. This was not how he pictured himself going out. This was not how he wanted to die. He was only eight years old. He had a long life ahead of him. Why did he have to go to this part of the woods?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid__…__._

The demon parted the bushes, let out a cry of victory before baring his teeth and lunging forward. Toshi covered his arms across his eyes, hoping for some reason he would…

A vibrant yellow stream flicked across the air, wrapping around the demons neck to instantly pry it from his shoulders. The boy heard a gurgle and a massive thud before he decided to open his eyes. Was he dead? The tiny ears upon his dark head twitched, peaked up from the brush first before those golden eyes. His eyes fell on an unfamiliar figure. Long silver hair hung almost to the ground, swaying softly only because of the wind. The man barley lifted a finger and the beast was in pieces upon the forest floor. He opened his mouth to speak, but the man turned, offering him a cold stare with those golden eyes. This man…he reminded him of…

"Inuyasha…" A soft drawl came from the man, who wasn't paying any attention to him, as he glanced in the direction of the familiar hanyou.

Toshi pursed his lips and stepped out of his 'hiding spot' watching as Inuyasha drew his sword and pointed it directly at the man before him. He was dressed well in vibrant colors. Two swords adorned his waist. Toshi looked him over, in complete awe. His face was perfection, with markings upon his cheeks and forehead. He was tall, taller than Inuyasha. The man stood still as a statue, taking in his 'opponent'.

"What are you doing here? Give me one damned good reason why I shouldn't split you in half?" The hanyou bared his teeth, challenging him right then and there.

"Wait," The boy shouted, waving his hands and placing himself between the two dog demons. He shook his head, holding up a tiny hand to stop his friend from hurting him, "He didn't do anything, honest. He saved me," The boy's curious gaze shifted back to meet the narrowing eyes of the demon lord.

"Save you?" The demon lord of the west drawled, "I was merely ridding of the problem before me. Trust me, I didn't save you boy, but you are lucky I stepped in." Those cold eyes took him in, only showing a brief moment of interest.

"Toshi, go back. I will handle this. Your mother wants you home. You know better than to wander off alone…" The Hanyou barked, walking toward him, yet keeping an eye on the demon lord.

"But…He didn't do anything wrong…"

"Don't argue with me, leave, now!" Inuyasha shouted, which the young boy rewarded him with a disrespectful glare. Without another word the boy 'hmphed' and trailed off into the bushes, making himself unseen.

Inuyasha craned his neck, glaring back toward his brother, "I will ask only once more, what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows arched slightly, "Hn," his voice box grumbled, dropping his glowing fingers to his side, "To see if it is true."

"If what is true?" Inuyasha spat.

"If you had a son with that Miko, which it seems the rumors are true. That boy…he is yours?"

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

~`0o0`~

-Aiko-san


	2. Chapter 2

Amber

Chapter 2

Warning: This story will contain adult themes in later chapters. Remember, this story is rated MA for a reason, so if you are under the age of 18, please turn away!

Happy Reading!

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

"Since when do you believe in rumors?" Inuyasha spat, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"You haven't changed, little brother," Sesshomaru breathed through his lips, offering not even an ounce of emotion to go along with the sliver of irritation in his tone.

"Keh," Inuyasha swiped a hand across his grinning lips, tilting his head to the side. With that, he parted his knees and gripped his sharp toe nails into the dry dirt beneath his feet, "If you aren't going to answer…," A glowing thread of pure terror flashed through the air, wrapping around the sharp blade of tessaiga. Within a blink of an eye, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, forcing the dominating blade to the ground, forcing dirt to rise up and into Inuyasha's face. Closing his amber eyes, he coughed, swiping a hand through the air. Dirt coated his mouth and the lining of each nostril thickly.

Tessaiga pulsed once, alerting the white haired hanyou, who instantly opened his reddened eyes as the dirt settled. There wasn't a trace. Sesshomaru was gone, without a trace, only a scent trail leading away from their current position. Tilting his head back, he took in the scent of his surrounding through his flaring nostrils, allowing his brain to process everything in their area. Surprisingly, his cold-hearted brother was indeed intrigued with this information presented before him. He hadn't given him a full answer, and decided it wasn't necessary to stick around. So, for the first time in a long time, he hadn't shown up to prove his dominance. Inuyasha grunted out with amusement.

Turning on his heel, he lifted the massive sword high before diving it back into the sheath. The mystic metal began to hiss as it fused back into place. Patting the handle his golden eyes shifted toward the no still bush. He reached his clawed hand deep into the branches, gripping the back of Toshi's shirt and yanked him up and out, plopping him upon the hard ground.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at the boy who was holding his back and wincing. Finally realizing who it was that had discovered him, Toshi placed his hands upon his head, knowing full well that if this Hanyou was angry and he was about to get a tongue lashing. The boy's matching amber eyes slowly ascended to meet that angry stare.

"I thought I told you to go back? I don't ask much of you, Toshi, but if I ever tell you to leave like that again, do not under estimate my sternness, especially when I am prepared to use Tessaiga." He grumbled, reaching down to grip the back of his collar to drag him to his feet.

Toshi swallowed hard and nodded, opening his mouth to retort, "That guy could have easily killed me, you know. Instead…he saved me," The boy said with a slight grumble attached.

Inuyasha's arms tightened against his chest, "No, he didn't. You heard him. He wasn't lying."

Toshi's brows narrowed ever so slightly as he took in the white haired hanyou's words. Pursing his lips, Inuyasha sighed softly, placing his hand upon the boy's head, ruffling the black hair softly, "Listen, kid, we need to go, now." With that, the white haired hanyou dropped his relaxed clawed hand. Lifting his chin, Inuyasha's eyes searched for the nearest branch, pushing off the balls of his feet and swinging up toward his destination. Toshi licked his lips, wiggling his dusty nose as he slowly walked toward the nearest tree, which he then began to climb the trunk awkwardly in the process. His golden eyes searched the long spanning limbs of the trees for the fast figure of his mother's closest friend. He was far, almost too far to catch up to. Forcing himself faster, without falling of course, Toshi rushed through the air, hopping carefully to each branch.

They were approaching the tree line quickly. The rays of the sun were filtering through the canopy of the trees, forcing the two hanyou to slow their pace. Toshi finally was able to catch up to Inuyasha, who jumped through the air, landing upon all four limbs, glaring directly at the house in which the miko resided. The white haired hanyou lunged forward, forcing his straining body up the hill, not thinking about the little body trailing behind him. His nose went in super mode, testing the air. The tangy scent of his brother surrounded him, worried him. His white ears twitched upon his head. A soft cry within alerted him, and without thinking he took off.

"Kagome," He whispered under his breath.

Throwing his solid form through the door, not realizing his strength, Inuyasha's body tore the hinges from the frame. A loud slam, followed by a shout of unrest, and before long his frantic eyes found the blue eyes of the miko, who was nearly upon the countertop, looking as if her heart just came up her mouth and splatted upon the floor boards. She was shaking. Taking in a slow deep breath her brows knitted, confused as to why her door was now broke. In next was Toshi, who skidded to a halt. His eyes widened, slowly shifting them in the direction of his mouth. She wasn't happy. The boy was willing to bet Inuyasha would be in some deep trouble for a while, especially since he had pried the hinges from the door…he knew how that was. He had been in the same boat before.

"Are you insane!?" Kagome shrieked, gripping her spoon, which had clear evidence of a massive, yet hairy, spider splatted across it.

His amber eyes narrowed in on the wooden spoon in her hand, "I…you…,"

"What?!" She shouted back, shaking her head, completely lost as to why in god's name her door deserved such treatment.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, but the spider isn't…," Kagome dropped her spoon to the ground and slipped from the counter space. Taking in a deep breath, she placed her hands upon her hips, trying desperately to keep her cool. Toshi glanced in, noticing the look on her face and knew all too well that his mother was about to explode, "Inuyasha," Her voice was low and dripping with venom, "Why in the hell, did you bust down my door?" She swallowed her anger instantly, assessing the damage.

He held up his clawed hand, listening to their surroundings. If she kept up her screaming it would only take longer. He needed to know, right now.

"Oh no you don't, Inuyasha. You better not raise that hand to me," Kagome barked.

"Shut up," Inuyasha snarled, baring his teeth.

Pursing her lips, she turned on her heal and rushed from the room, slamming her bedroom door behind her. He couldn't worry about her anger at the moment. There were more important things at hand and he couldn't concentrate on her, not until his mind was put at ease. Inuyasha glanced around the small house making sure nothing smelt out of the ordinary. His nose went to the air, sniffing. No, nothing. He hasn't been here. He was almost positive that the demon would have traveled in this direction to figure out more information. He had smelt the trail. Laying low wasn't his brother's style. Could it be he was in no hurry? No doubt, it was only a matter of time especially with the amount of land he traveled on a mere 'rumor'. Inuyasha growled lowly, running a hand over his hair before turning to meet the curious gaze of the boy.

"He isn't here…" Toshi said, "I could have told ya that." He smiled, flashing his pearly white canines.

Inuyasha gripped the top of the hanyou's head and shoved him to the ground, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I couldn't catch up, not to mention you wouldn't have listened to me anyway," Toshi let out a soft giggle as he was forced to the ground and rolled to his back.

"I had to check, that demon… he is hot and cold. Ultimately, that bastard will stop at nothing to get the answers he seeks. He will be back, I know that." Inuyasha sneered, turned on his bare feet and headed to Kagome's room. He brought his clawed hand up and curled it into a fist, pounding upon her door.

"Open up," He hollered through the thin wood, resting his forehead upon its surface.

"Go away, Inu, it's not like I don't have a million other problems… more money. Will it ever end?" She grumbled.

"Kagome," He said calmly, closing his eyes, "Open the door."

"No, I will not open the door."

"If you don't, I will break this one down too." He opened his golden orbs and glared.

The door flung open, "I swear to all that is holy, I will use my damn bow on you if you break another thing today." She began walking toward him, holding up her index finger to make a point.

Inuyasha began to back up, yet kept his tense demeanor. His eyes shifted across her form. She knew that look all too well. What was he looking for? Kagome stood up straight, dropping her hand to her side, "What is going on? Don't candy coat anything, I swear." She shook her head, shifting her questioning eyes between both her son and Inu. The white haired hanyou gripped her shoulders and leaned in, sniffing softly before forcing her to look at him.

"Excuse me," Kagome shoved him off, feeling invaded.

"You haven't…you have been ok, right?" He asked. The look in his eye worried her.

"Tell me what is wrong," Her blue eyes shifted to Toshi who was slowly standing and looked guilty. Before anything was said, her son broke the awkward silence.

"I met a demon, mom. Inuyasha…he got scared…," Toshi was cut off by a terrible glare.

Inuyasha's neck craned and his matching gold eyes widened, "I was not scared, shut that mouth before I do that for you." Toshi slumped, gritting his teeth as he backed away.

"A demon, huh?" Kagome turned her softening eyes back to meet the intense stare of the white haired hanyou before her. She swallowed hard and bit her lip, knowing that look all too well, "Well, Toshi go outside. Don't run too far, supper will be ready soon. I have to talk to Inuyasha." She turned in a circle, looking at the vegetables washed and prepped, to the door still on the floor, "Inu, get the door while I finish dinner." She spoke softly.

"I don't…I want to hear," Toshi whined, rushing to his mother's side, "The demon said that he came because…"

"Toshi," Inuyasha barked, gripping the collar of the boy, forcing his clawed fingers from his mother's apron, "Your mother told you to head outside. I will explain everything to her." With that he dropped the boy back to his feet and nudged him toward the door.

The boy glared, puckering his lower lip. It wasn't fair. He had been a part of the action, my goodness, he almost lost his life. If it wasn't for that demon, he wouldn't be alive. The boy rushed from the door. His fists balled at his sides and without another thought he took off down the hill, trying to find his perfect hiding spot under the lone tree and masked in the tall grass.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, moving vegetables over the sizzling iron pan.

"Kagome, I am sure I know my own brother when I see him," He sighed, allowing his eyes to travel toward the door, which now sat crooked upon the broken hinges.

"How did Toshi get involved in the first place?" She asked, standing to full height and wiped her hands upon her apron.

Inuyasha ran a clawed hand across his tired features, rubbing his eyes and letting out a strained sigh, "I went after him. He went into the forest over here," He pointed in the direction of the forbidden area, in which Kagome stressed a million times over that he was to stay away from unless he was with another person, "I ran out there, following his scent and the kid was in trouble."

Kagome's eyes widened, trying to think back to what she saw when he was standing before her. He looked roughed up, yet nothing serious, "Was he alright? Anything...was he alright?" She asked placing a hand to her chest and rushing to the window, which looked directly into the long grassy area near her home. She could see the top of his little black head as he bounced ripped through the long grass, trying to entertain himself.

"He has a minor scratch on his back, I could smell the blood. Thankful for him, it should heal quickly. A little ointment wouldn't hurt." He crossed his arms over his chest. Sucking in a breath, he shifted his eyes in her direction, watching her as she kept an eye on him through the window.

"He is fine, Kagome, stop worrying."

"I am his mother," She frowned, shooting him a glare from over her shoulder, "I carried him, birthed him, cared for him…since he was a baby. I am a mom that is what moms do, Inu." She murmured, lowering herself from her tip toes and slowly made her way back to the fire, checking their meal, "You will know once you have children of your own." The raven haired woman murmured under her breath, knowing deep down that Inuyasha felt a strong connection to Toshi, even if he wasn't the boy's blood father.

"What, if I did give him an answer, but not one of truth? What if I did claim the boy?" He raised a dark eyebrow, shifting a curious gaze in her direction.

Kagome kept stirring, not giving him a verbal or a physical response. The dark haired miko shifted upon the floor, checking the rice and then turning her blue gaze in his direction, offering him a small smile, "You are like his father," She finally said.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath, "An uncle," he said with a certain sadness in his tone.

"You are his uncle, but he looks up to you like a son would to his father. I know that deep down in my son's heart, he wishes it were true." Kagome smiled sadly, taking a utensil and spooning the meat into the mixed vegetables. Leaning over she offered the piece of Inuyasha, which it only took a moment for his nose to kick in and with a swipe of his hand the piece of gone. He popped it between his lips and nodded.

"Good, huh?" Kagome grinned, chuckling softly to see him eyeballing the pan.

"Hn," He merely grunted, leaning back upon his palms, "What will you do if he comes asking you questions," Inu's dark brows arched with curiousity.

"I will tell him the truth." The dark haired woman said, pulling the pan from the fire.

"Oh, the truth?" Inuyasha said, hoping that it was just a passing interest and Sesshomaru would make his way back to the Western lands.

"Inuyasha, you know you have been more of a father figure in Toshi's life than anyone else. What do you think I am going to tell him?" She tried the rice, and nodded, serving it up into three bowls. Her blue eyes rolled, trying to keep back the small grin in which threated to break free upon her soft lips.

"You don't have to do that, Kagome. It will only confuse Toshi later when you do decide to..." Inuyasha said, placing his arms upon his bend knee.

"No, your brother showing up will only confuse him." She sighed, cleaning off her hands and walking to the door, trying to figure out how she was going to open it after what had happened early. Kagome gripped the handle and pulled.

The hinges began to grind, screeching as it opened. Inuyasha placed his hand over his ears and grunted, glaring in the direction of the door. She sighed and dropped her head back, stepping outside and glancing down toward Toshi's favorite tree. Calling to him that supper was served, the miko grinning as his head popped up and a small form began to trail through the grass. He ran up the hill and into the house. Kagome smiled and shoved the door closed, glaring at Inuyasha, "You need to fix this," She pointed to the white haired Hanyou, "And you…wash your hands," Toshi groaned, hanging his head, going to rinse off his hands.

The boy hurried back and sat cross legged near the table, licking his lips and preparing his chop sticks. The bowl of rice was set in front of him and without even thinking he dove in, inhaling the white, yummy goodness. Kagome frowned; placing Inuyasha's in front of him. Both parties watched the young boy dive into his food, barely breathing. She sat down, taking her chop sticks and placing meat and perfectly cooked vegetables upon a small platter.

"Toshi," She said softly.

The boy's eyes twitched as he stuffed pieces of meat between his lips. He glanced toward his mother, cheeks large with food from his lack of chewing.

"Hn?" He asked, finally chewing the massive heap in his mouth.

"I heard you had a wound on your back, I want to look at it after supper." Kagome said, placing a piece of meat between her lips.

Toshi swiped a hand across his lips and forced the food down his throat, "Mom," He drawled, irritated by the very thought, "I am fine. It is just a scratch."

Kagome stared at him, pausing in mid-chew, "Where is it?"

Inuyasha snorted out a chuckle, "Where is it?" He said under his breath in a dramatic drawl.

Toshi's golden eyes widened. How did she not see that massive slice in his kimono? Clearing his throat and with an uncomfortable look, Toshi shifted as he pointed to his back. Kagome tilted her head to the side and lifted her hand, taking the chopsticks and twirling them, motioning that he needed to show her. There would be no arguments.

Toshi then pouted, sliding upon the wooden floor boards to turn his small form, allowing her to see the sliced material of his kimono. Old, coagulated blood had seeped into the blue material. Kagome's eyes widened as a gasped escaped her lips, "Oh Toshi," the miko dropped her chopsticks, reaching in to part the material looking at the already healing slashes, "We have to clean this," She stood, looking through her cabinets for material.

"Mom, stop," He muttered, "It is fine. I don't need anything…"

"Toshi, don't argue with me." She snapped from over her shoulder.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, gripping the shoulder of the younger hanyou, applying pressure and shaking his head, "Allow her this, boy." He said calmly, continuing to eat his meal, silently watching.

Kagome sat behind him, applying ointments and bandages to the wound. Her small fingers traced the gashes in the flesh, which were at that moment trying to fuse. Her blue eyes softened as she applied pressure to the bandage to seal it. The miko took the material of the kimono and pulled it together, taking a pin and keeping it through the shredded material for the time being. She patted her young son upon the head and placed her chin on his shoulder, "I think I can save the kimono. Do not worry." She placed a soft kiss upon his cheek, watching him slowly eat.

"I told you it wasn't that bad. That demon only grazed me. I think I could have done without that awful smelling stuff." He grumbled, resting his chin in his palm as he let out a soft huff. Why did he always have to be treated like a weak baby?

"Oh Toshi," She chuckled, "Finish your supper, I will leave you be."

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

Kagome finished the dishes, set out clothes to dry and tucked her son into bed, checking his wound before finally being able to sit. She calmly sat stitching the material of his kimono. The boy was sleeping by now, and with that she could finally get some peace and quiet. And peace and quiet would be what she would get, with Inuyasha out keeping guard and all. She didn't want to push him out, but she knew that Miroku would soon question his whereabouts. Inuyasha had initially meant to stay a short while and leave, but he had stayed. With his brother showing up out of the blue it put a bad taste in his mouth. It would be a while before he left. She supposed she could travel with him to visit Sango and their newest arrivals. With her far from this area, it might calm her hanyou friend.

Kagome smiled, pulling the thread and glancing toward the open door, inhaling the soft scent of spring. The cool air was nice. A hot fire really heated this small space. Sweat trailed down her brow as she concentrated hard on the next stitch. The door creaked upon being opened, alerting Kagome. Her head snapped up as a figure entered her small home. Unaware of the soft gasp that escaped her lips, the raven haired miko placed a hand to her chest, closing her eyes with relief to see who entered.

"Oh, it is just you." She chuckled.

Kaede raised a brow, setting her basket of goods upon a wooden shelf, "Who were you expecting?"

"No one, Kaede," Kagome set the needle down and moved the garment to the side. Placing her hands upon the wooden floor, moving to push herself up off the floor.

"Do not get up. I will get my meal on my own time, silly child." She chuckled softly, sitting at the table, "Inuyasha is on guard duty? That is unlike him these days." Her dark eyes found the material being stitched, noticing the large slice. The size of the kimono told the old miko who it belonged to.

"What happened?" The old woman inquired, crossing her arms over her chest.

"A demon in the forest decided to attack Toshi. He wandered into that terrible woodened area over there all alone, you know, the one he always insists on checking out?" Kaede nodded, grunting a response, "Well, Inuyasha…he got there on time. Nothing of importance, I am just thankful that Toshi got away with a minor wound. That boy never listens. He is stubborn. One day that tough act is going to catch up with him." She sighed, closing her eyes briefly before picking up the material again and resuming her task.

"The demon is dead, why is the boy up on the roof?" Kaede asked, "Tell me the other reason for this unease."

Kagome hesitated, slipping her thin fingers through her wavy, raven locks. Letting out a soft sigh, she gave in, knowing that more lies wouldn't help the situation if Inu's brother happened to drop in out of the blue demanding answers from Kaede or herself, "Sesshomaru… he was there. He…he killed the demon. Inuyasha has been riled ever since." Kagome brushed a hand across her sweaty brow, pursing her lips, "He asked about Toshi."

"Sesshomaru? He is interested in the boy?" Kaede's eyes widened, "Did he see him?"

"Yes," Kagome said, "Toshi insists that Sesshomaru saved him, which in a way he did, but you know him. He has never been one to act without a purpose." She gritted her teeth and zoned out. Her shaky fingers released the needle, placing a hand to her mouth, "I am hoping he thinks that Inuyasha is the father, which will then end this curiosity."

"The boy is clearly a hanyou;" Kaede said softly, "Sesshomaru would be able to scent it on him."

"I hope he didn't," Kagome said quickly, looking around as if she lost something. Those words alone struck fear in her. Sesshomaru was no fool. He was a full-blooded Inu-youkai and his nose never led him wrong, nor would he miss a huge detail such as this.

"That terrible event may have happened all those years ago, Kagome, but it is not weak to feel uneasy about it. It is ok to feel this way, child." She placed her hand upon the table, tapping her fingers to get the young woman's attention. Kagome lifted her uneasy blue stare and released a calmed sigh.

"You know," A soft murmur escaped her lips as she allowed her gaze to falter, "Toshi has always been viewed as a blessing to me. A blessing formed from a terrible event, an event that I wish I could have stripped from my mind every day. I wish I could rid of all those…memories, but only keep those that involve my son. Unfortunately, even though he is the light of my life, Kaede, I cannot seem to let go that he is the product that that demon… it kills me," Kagome bit her lower lip, wishing she still had that bottle of sake, "If only I could change who…god I am a terrible mother for thinking that," A sharp intake of breath, and there she was, on the brink of tears.

"Bah, do not ever mutter those words in my presence again, girl. Do you hear me?" The old woman scolded, obtaining the water gaze of the young woman nearly cowering before her. It was truly unbecoming.

"Sesshomaru will grow bored and travel back to the western lands. I doubt he will even show his face," She muttered, sighing softly before standing to full height, ready to obtain her supper, "I healed that boy Toshi fought. His father will be showing up. He is speaking with the elders of the village. I warned him against it, saying you had nowhere to go, but he insisted on taking action. I will figure something out, Kagome, but be warned. He will show up, and he will surely spit venom about your boy."

"Honestly, this trouble with that boy's father is the least of my worries." Kagome said, unenthused about this new found information. Her eyes were wandering the shelves, lips pursed. She began to speak to herself, giving the outward appearance of pondering thoughts.

"Kagome?" Kaede said, narrowing her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"I swear there is a bottle of sake in storage, right? I am positive I still have that one bottle from our last visit to Sango and Miroku's place, am I right?" she swiped a finger under each eye, willing back her tears of anger and sadness.

"Sake? You don't honestly plan on drinking tonight, do you?" Kagome stood and headed to the storage cabinet without a word, Kaede called after her softly, not wishing to wake the boy. It was no use, that woman was definitely on a mission.

Stepping up on her tip toes, she rummaged through a box high in her storage. Before Kaede could continue her rant of why this wasn't a good idea, Kagome had found a bottle and already had it open for the drinking.

"Got it," She proclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, "I told you we had one. Would you like some?"

Kaede pursed her lips and shook her head, placing her wrinkled hand to her cheek, "I don't think I am up for the type of drinking you are insisting on doing this evening," her eyes darkened like her mood.

"Oh, you are so dull," Kagome drawled, removing a sake bowl from the cabinet and placing it upon their small table. With a grin, she downed her first, which wouldn't be her last.

"I don't think that drinking is a good idea," The old miko responded to her behavior.

"And I do not care what you think. I never drink." Her blue eyes flashed brilliantly.

"Exactly my point," Kaede whispered under her breath as she watched the young woman sip on her second shot.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called near the open window, "I have sake," she shouted again, obtaining the interest of her friend within moments.

The hanyou hurtled her window sill and slid to the ground where she sat, drinking practically by herself. Inuyasha's brow rose upon seeing her with a rather large bottle in front of her and only one sake bowl. His lips parted as he assessed the situation carefully. Gripping his knees with his clawed fingertips, he leaned in and sniffed the open bottle, jerking back and shaking his head. The substance nearly burnt the nose hairs from his nostrils. Lifting his golden gaze, he sucking in a clean breath of air in hopes to filter the putrid smell of sake from his air way.

"Why in the hell are you drinking that? You never drink sake," His eyes met those confused blue ones, hoping she wouldn't be too offended.

Swiping the bottle, Kagome poured another for herself, "I did not call you in here for a lecture, Inuyasha, so if you want to have one with me I will get you a bowl. If you do not, go back to your guard duty," She flicked her fingers in the direction of her destroyed door, growing even more agitated with that view as well.

"Kag-"

"I will not repeat myself. I am a grown woman. I can have a few if I so please," She pointed a finger at him.

His white ears flopped over, as he snorted in disgust, "I'll leave then. I don't want to watch you do this to yourself."

"Excuse me?" Her chin pulled back, flashing him an angry stare, "It isn't…"

"I know why you are doing this, and in all honestly, Kags, I think it is pathetic." With that the hanyou slipped out, angered by the young woman's choice. Kagome was a strong woman, not letting something as silly as this get the better of her, and he knew damn well that she had done just fine over the years with her son by her side. Resorting to that putrid stuff would only cause her more pain, and he wasn't going to sit back and watch it happen. She was right, a grown woman she had become, but it didn't mean he had to sit by and watch her make stupid choices.

Kaede sat in silence, not wishing to intervene any longer. She knew that Kagome wasn't the type to drink her pain away. Who was she to tell her that a few drinks were terrible? She herself had drunk a few during tough times. As long as it wasn't an everyday occurrence, she was sure Kagome would be fine.

"Maybe you need to slip away for a while. I am sure Miroku and Sango would enjoy your company." Kaede suggested.

"I'll drink to that," Kagome smiled, pressing the bowl to her glistening lips, taking down another shot.

With that Kaede sighed, offering the girl a soft smile, "I'll have a few with you, Kagome."

Kagome chuckled, "You won't be disappointed, this is very good sake."

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

The sun blazed through the window beating down upon the young woman in a heap on the sheets. Her toes twitched, stretching with the rest of her body. A yank erupted from her dry cracked lips, as she pealed the sheets away from her face. Licking her lips, the raven haired woman frowned upon tasting her own mouth. It was rancid, horrible. Alcohol never sat well on her breath the next morning. Cracking a blue eye, Kagome grunted as she slid her hands into her messy hair, feeling a slight pounding. That was another con of drinking. Drinking wasn't her thing, and on certain occasions it was nice to enjoy a few, but her problem was once she got started, she didn't know how to stop. In the morning her head usually was pounding, the room was spinning and she was praying to god that the nausea would drift away. No nausea, yet, thank goodness. Her head and body ached, which she would take that over random bouts of vomit. Thank goodness the door was closed… it was quiet. She liked quiet.

Sucking in a breath, she closed her eyes momentarily listening to the breeze flowing through the trees, flicking the tiny leaves. It was so calming. The air flowing into her room was nice, telling her that it was a good day for a hangover. No humidity. Her eyes then snapped open, feeling around on her small bed. Sitting completely up, Kagome glanced around the small room wondering how she got into bed. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha calling it a night and entering the broken door. Of course she had to shout at him a few more times for costing her money. Poor guy did offer to fix it with his own money, but she insisted on bashing him. Placing a hand to her face, Kagome let out a soft sigh as she felt terrible for being so mean to Inuyasha. It wasn't his fault that these events had stacked up. She could be so hard on him.

Not much was recalled after that last fight, which then it donned on her that her hanyou friend was most likely the one who placed her where she lay this morning. A small smile crept upon her lips as she smoothed back her raven black tresses. Slipping her feet out from under her sheets, Kagome placed her hands upon her knees and contemplated staying in bed for…all day.

Faint giggling crept into her room and could be heard just outside her window. A shout followed by another bout of laughter, caused a small grin to from on her lips. Those two were already at it, and this early in the morning. They really didn't rest when they were together.

"Come on," a tiny voice shouted.

"No," The other voice replied.

Pulling herself up from the bed, Kagome rubbed her tired eyes and looked out the window, trying to find where the voices were coming from. The young woman obtained a robe, wrapping it around her thin form. Where were her shoes? Her blue eyes lowered to the floor, taking a step back and tripped over a glass bottle. Screaming rather loudly, her arm struck out for her wooden night stand. Balancing herself, Kagome sighed softly. Grumbling under her breath, she kicked the empty bottle of sake, which resulted in another pulse of pain through her skull.

Nope, never drinking again…

She shook her head and tightened her robe around her body. Kagome massaged her fingers through her hair, smoothing the wisps of black hair, but it was no use. Most days her hair had a mind of its own. She rushed to the door and pushed it open glancing out to see Toshi climbing the length of Inuyasha's body.

"What are you guys doing so early?" Kagome asked, blinking as she willed her body from its tired, yet hung over state. The blazing sun wasn't helping her what so ever.

"Early?" Inuyasha asked, letting out a chuckle, "It is the afternoon, what are you doing up so late?" He raised a brow and grinned as he reached down and collected the hyper hanyou boy in his arm, dangling him upside down.

Her blue eyes widened as a confused look washed over her features. She let out a soft breath, blowing wild strands from her eyes, "Well, where are you going?"

"The little runt wants to go to the springs." Inuyasha said calmly, pointing to the boy, which instantly relaxed him, "I told him no."

"You can take him to the springs," Kagome said, "He didn't get his bath yesterday, I think it would serve more of a 'point' if he could play and bathe," She stuck her tongue out at her son, who giggled childlike before rushing toward his mother, wrapping his arms around her.

"See, I told you she would say 'yes'." Toshi hung upon his mother next, dropping his head back and glancing directly at Inuyasha who looked to be upside down.

"It doesn't matter what she says, boy. I said, 'no'" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, slowly walking up to her, "I don't think it is a good idea…especially…"

Toshi groaned, releasing his mother and dramatically dropping to the ground in a heap, "Come on, you aren't still scared of that demon are you?"

"Keh, how many times do I have to tell you, runt, I am not scared of that bastard." His own golden eyes filled with rage.

"Come on now, guys. Just go for a few, Kaede is close by. I am fine, stop watching over me like I am unable to take care of myself. You know what; I think I might just kick you out. You left Miroku high and dry. I wonder what he thinks of your absence." Her arms crossed over her chest, "Go home Inuyasha, I don't need a care giver."

Inuyasha grumbled, shooting a glare in the direction of the young demon, "Come on, brat. We aren't staying long." He gripped the hilt of his sword and walked to the edge of the forest, quickly climbing. He glanced over his shoulder and beckoned the young and excited hanyou.

A soft grin formed on her lips, wiggling her fingers shooing them off. She waited outside long enough to see them disappear. Turning on her heal, Kagome glanced down the small path leading toward the village. Already afternoon, the village was in full swing, which would explain why Kaede was nowhere around. That old woman spent much of her time helping those in the village. Too bad she wasn't around because an herbal tea could really help her headache. Her eyes slipped over the soft swells of the mountain side, which were drabbled with blooming flowers. The air was sweet and the sound of children's laughter filled her ears. Mules were pulling heavy loads; farmers were out in their fields. Then she paused, sighing loudly and sluggishly moving toward the house. She had yet to enjoy her days until that terrible boy's father visited. It wouldn't be long, that much was certain. Hopefully that bastard decided to come when the two boys were out. She didn't wish Toshi to have to listen in, and Inuyasha would only cause more problems.

Making herself a cup of tea, Kagome gathered her thoughts and filled her empty and rather achy stomach with something small. The house was quiet, which offered her time to think of what to say to that boy's father when he did happen to show up. Kagome gave herself a quick sponge bath and dressed, tidying up the place and decided on what to make for supper. Supper, Kagome snorted. That was correct, she was a mother and had to provide. Yep, that was the consequences of selfishly drinking her problems away. When was the last time she slept half the day away? She supposed she needed it with the previous events. Her brain was over loaded.

The hours drifted by. The sun began to roll across the horizon, preparing to set. The boys were out longer than she originally thought. With Inuyasha's moodiness, she figured it would be less than an hour until they came barreling in. Honestly, Kagome wasn't nervous. Inuyasha would be sure the boy was safe. When he got home he would be squeaky clean and it would be the perfect time to clean that wound and re-dress it. Meanwhile, supper wasn't going to cook itself, so fresh herbs needed to be collected. Gripping a bowl, Kagome slipped out the front door, cursing as the door squeaked and fell in the opposite direction in a heaping thud on her porch. Letting her head drop back, she rubbed her eye sockets, thankful that her headache was nowhere near what it was this morning. Instead it was just a dull headache.

She rounded the corner and headed back toward the small garden she had planted near the rear of their small home. Swiping a finger under her nose, Kagome looked up into the reddening sky. She waved away the buzzing flies and lowered herself, collecting the fresh green leaves from each plant. The raven haired woman tucked her long strands behind her ears, wiggling her fingers to release the soft leaves.

"Papa, but I wanna see you yell at that who…,"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Get back home now, before I take a switch to your ass," A loud male voice alerted her from the front of her home.

Slowly, Kagome stood, pressing the small bowl to her stomach. Taking small steps toward the side of the house, she sucked in a breath feeling apprehensive to meet this man face to face. Would he be large? Was he the violent type? A cold sweat broke out, which instantly had her kicking herself for allowing them to leave her alone.

"Come on out, you concubine!" The man shouted, approaching the front yard.

Kagome crouched down to place her bowl of herbs upon the ground and rose slowly, making her way toward a small window, which she had open to allow in fresh air. Pulling up the hem of her kimono, she placed her slender leg over the wooden window sill and slipped inside her house. The door was wide open, allowing the man entrance at any moment. She rushed to her bedroom, hearing his loud curses right outside. She gripped her bow, slung her arrows over her shoulder, and prepared one as she crept from her room toward the hallway.

"Well, what do you know, a god damned welcoming committee," The man drawled, "Just who in the hell are you?" He finally said, causing Kagome's blue eyes to narrow in confusion.

Her ears perked up, straining to hear who was outside. Was it Inuyasha? Kagome placed her dominant foot forward as she prepared to step out on the porch.

"Do you know who I am? I sure as hell can only imagine who you are…with that hanyou runt running around…," The man shouted, "What? Don't tell me you are mute?" A loud belt of laughter escaped the man's throat, but was quickly cut off.

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out, arm cocked back with an arrow ready to be released. Her blue eyes narrowed, meeting the cold amber stare of the one and only, Lord of the Western lands. That very moment her heart sank and a soft breath of air released from her lungs. Swallowing hard and forcing herself to stay strong, Kagome held her head high allowing her eyes to search the ground for the a limp body, no doubt. No one stopped talking that quick unless something happened to him. Of course, it wasn't hard to miss the body sprawled in the middle of her yard, in broad day light, of all times.

"Is he dead?"

Sesshomaru used his foot, pushing him upon his back. The soft rise and fall of his chest provided her with her answer. Raising a brow, the silver haired demon glanced up to meet her questioning stare.

"No," He said coldly, "Though, I was rather tempted."

Typical…

"Why are you here?" Kagome sneered.

"I think you know why, Kagome." He muttered, gliding a strand of silver locks behind his pointed ear.

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…oOoOoOo…

-Aiko-san


End file.
